


Photoshoppin for those sweet Lols.

by BrightestOfCrayons



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Naruto
Genre: Crack inspired, I'm just putting together pictures that make me chuckle, Images, It can be from any series, Just ask for a pairing you wanna see in the comments below, Most of them will be romantic images, Multi, No Loli con, No nothing gross like that, No poop, Of crack pairings, Open to requests, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: For when I don't feel like uploading chapters on stories I'm working on for reasons I don't want to explain...OR If I have some serious crepe going on, I will drop something here that I make using Gimp Photo Shoppo. Cause I can just slap some sh*t together on that thing no problem.





	1. Gai And Kakashi

Here's a lovely vintage wedding photo of these two very attractive Ninja men. Crack inspired. 

 

 

 

Here is the original photo, just in case you were curious. 


	2. Ryuk from Death note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was either this or a picture of him on a beautiful lady from the forties that I'm still thinking about doing actually.

I hope this makes you chuckle as much as it made me when making it. It was either this or his face on some pretty lady from the forties. Might actually do that still but with Light at his side or some sh*t, just having tea or eating apple pie. 

 

Buy here he is, Ryuk looking like a snac. x'D

Could have shaded the abs and stuff better but eh. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here is the original photo, I don't know who this gentleman is but it looked good enough for an image on pinterest. 

 


	3. Ryuk and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be allowed near computers....

Look at these two having a damn good time. x'D I figured out a bit too late that I could change the tone of light's face. Didn't need to paint and smudge his legs after all...Oh well, won't make the same mistake next photo.


	4. Ryuk and Light Swinging

 

I'm having waaaay too much fun. Light's head looks a bit flat, might add some flowing hair to fix that. 


End file.
